Riders in New Worlds
by KoutaMamba24
Summary: What if certain Rider(s) were in certain worlds and helped said certain characters out. How would it have changed the outcome? A/N: Each chapter is a different Rider in a different world so there won't be a full story. Just a scene on how I think things would have played out.
1. Build: Endgame

**Hello Everyone! It has been too long since I have written but my new story is not going to be a story but a bunch of ideas/scenes of what if the Riders were involved in certain worlds. There will be no consistency within the stories as each story will have a different Rider in a different world. Without further ado, enjoy Episode 1: Build Endgame.**

Sento groaned as he got up. He was currently in Cross-Z Build which thanks to some tinkering with Tony, no longer required to fuse with Banjo to use. He then looked around and saw Banjo in Cross-Z Evol which just like Sento was fixed to no longer have to fuse to be used. He saw Kazumi a few feet away in Grease Perfect Kingdom and Gentoku in Prime Rogue. The four of them were battered up but despite being physically broken, mentally they were no where near as such. He then looked up and saw Thor and Cap battling Thanos to a standstill but he knew even without the Gauntlet, Thanos would eventually triumph since Thor was not in full shape and Cap didn't have the godly power to fight on par. Sento then scratched his head muttering, "This is the worse." remembering the events that led to the four of them coming to this universe.

After the fall of the terrorist group Down Fall, Sento met up with the Takumi of the New World and they discussed the idea of going to parallel worlds. When they successfully recreated Enigma, they saw a world that was in a crisis. The World of Avengers had just suffered through a cataclysmic event known as the Decimation in which a villain known as Thanos used 6 terrifying objects known as the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life across the Universe. Knowing they needed help, Sento rallied Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku and the 4 entered the world to help the Avengers stop Thanos and bring peace back. After arriving, they introduced themselves and stating their intentions, the Avengers were more than happy to form an alliance and thus a plan was made to go back in time to get the Infinity Stones and undo all of Thanos' crimes. The plan was a success but unfortunately their actions attracted the attention of a Thanos from the past who arrived to the present and launched an all out war on the Avengers to claim the Stones and achieve his sinister goals. That now led to the present where the 4 riders were on the ground ready to make one final stand against the Mad Titan.

"Banjo, Kazumi, Gen-San!" yelled Sento.

The other 3 nodded and soon the 4 of them surrounded Thanos who just managed to beat away Thor and Cap, in a cross formation.

"What can the four of you do?" Thanos taunted as he prepared to do the same exact thing his future self did. Snap his fingers and cause yet again another decimation. "Your powers can't hope to match the Stones. You are all failed experiments who deserve to be exterminated like the dogs you are."

"You. You don't really understand us don't you?" muttered Kazumi.

"What?" questioned Thanos.

"It's true that we make mistakes. But it's not the mistakes that define us but the results. As humans, we strive to push forward and become better people than we once were. Not let our mistakes turn us into people with flawed judgement." said Gentoku.

"My judgement is never flawed! You are the ones that are flawed and I plan to become the new God to save the world!" yelled Thanos.

"You are essentially nothing more than a bootleg version of a villain we once fought. He claimed to be a new God but all he did was greedily destroy for his own needs. Guess what happened to him next. He lost. Same thing's going to happen to you!" yelled Banjo referring to Killbas.

"Humanity may be flawed. But there is one thing we all share. Potential." continued Sento.

"Potential? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Potential will never get you anywhere." laughed Thanos.

"And that is why you will lose today, Thanos. You continue to underestimate anyone who isn't you and fail to see the bigger picture." finished Sento as he began cranking the Vortex Lever and the other 3 did the same.

"Ready GO!" announced the Build Driver as all four Riders jumped into the air.

"Love and Peace Finish!"

"Muscle Galaxy Finish!"

"Perfect Kingdom Finish!"

"Prime Scrap Break!"

The Four Riders then flew straight down in a flying side kick onto the Gauntlet and as all 4 kicks landed a bright light erupted as all 4 Riders pushed all they had. Soon they started succeeding as the sheer power of the finish was forming cracks on Thanos' body.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE THE FOUR OF YOU DEFEATING ME?!" were his last words before he disappeared permanently from existence through a combination of the finishers and the Stones.

The Riders landed down and soon the Gauntlet landed in the hands of Sento who then put it on himself and with a snap of his fingers, wiped away the rest of Thanos' army and took it off with no residual damage to his body. Cap then went up and said, "Thanks. You saved our universe and took the risk knowing the power of the Stones." Sento then went up and the two leaders shook hands.

Hours later, the 4 Riders were now on a platform ready to be transported back to their world with the power of the Stones. As they all said their farewells, Sento looked back on the week they spent in the world and realized that the multiverse is truly a magical place with so many worlds and so many of them didn't have a single Rider in it. As he got on the platform, he looked back and smiled at the Avengers and with a wave of his hand, he along with the 3 were transported back to their world determined to continue fighting for Love and Peace.

**And that's a wrap, after seeing Grease Perfect Kingdom in action, I was ready to add it into the scene. It would be hard to include both Cross-Z Build and Cross-Z Evol without fusion which is why I included the scene where Tony helps them so that way they can fight individually and have more numbers. With that out of the way, keep an eye out for Episode 2 which will still be a mystery at this point. **


	2. Oma Zi-O Unlimited

**Hello everyone and thank you for waiting! It took me a while to think of a new idea and in the end I came up with the idea where Sougo is born in the DCAU universe where there is no Woz, Geiz or Tsukuyomi and he ends up joining the league. He gets close to Kara and as you can see this is my result based off the ideas in my head. So without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**

Sougo was looking around in despair as he saw millions of Parademons flying around and millions of monstrous flying contraptions destroying buildings and causing terror and pandemonium. And there standing in the middle of a crater was the source of it all was the New God Darkseid. In his hands he was holding the greatly weakened body of the Man of Steel himself and in his other hand a dagger of Kryptonite which was the reason why Superman was so weak. Seeing his friend so close to death and remembering Batman's last words before his own death, this triggered Sougo's rage to the max and soon his once white Ziku-Driver started sparkling with golden electricity as a dark smoke covered it. Once the smoke cleared, there in its glory was the infamous Oma-Zi O Driver, the same exact driver that once activated would seal Sougo's future. But Sougo didn't care anymore, he had a plan and he was ready to execute it. He walked towards the 'God' and as soon as Darkseid saw the Driver he slightly recognized it but brushed it off.

"So, you have returned to join Kal-El in death. Very admirable." he taunted.

Sougo said nothing but simply crossed his arms together and started screaming in pure rage as the symbol of the Overlord appeared underneath Sougo as lava erupted from underneath. Sougo then said, "Henshin." as he activated the Driver and soon the fated sequence began.

"Shukufuku no Toki! Saikou! Saizen! Saidai! Saikyou-ou! Ohma Zi-O!"

Gold Rings appeared around Sougo and soon in his place was the dreaded and infamous Overlord of Time himself, Oma Zi-O.

Darkseid was amused and attempted an Omega Beam on this new adversary only to his shock for the attack to be reflected back to him as he stumbled in pain. He was now enraged and engaged Oma Zi-O only for the Rider to block every blow with ease and soon fire a punch that sent him several feet back. Growling, he ordered his army against him but soon what happened would shock the New God.

Sougo quickly started a one man army rampage and single-handled every monster on the opposing side with simple backhands or energy blasts. Soon it was just only him and Darkseid again and this time Sougo engaged on the offensive and Darkseid found himself on the receiving end of a beating so badly, it made Superman look tame. The beating was so bad to the point that Sougo started taunting Darkseid.

"What's wrong Mr. God? Are you scared of lil' ol me? I thought you said that Oma Zi-O was nothing compared to a New God." Sougo taunted with a grin under his mask.

"You will pay for those insults Tokiwa! I have studied Oma Zi-O. You should not have this much power!" screamed Darkseid.

"Ah. But that is where you are wrong. You studied the Oma Zi-O of the original timeline before he got erased. I on the other hand, not only have his power but my own knowledge. You underestimated me and now you are going to PAY FOR IT!" said Sougo as he yelled the last 3 words. As he said this, all of his Ridewatches started glowing and soon ones that he had never collected also started to appear and glow. "I not only use his power and mine but the power of every single Rider in existence." The Ridewatches then all were absorbed into his body showcasing his true might.

Sougo then jumped back and screaming once more, he activated his Driver again this time activating its finisher.

"Shūen no Toki! Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu-geki!""

As it announced the finisher, Sougo jumped into the air and getting into position flew down to Darkseid in a deadly flying side kick which struck Darkseid in the chest. This caused the New God to scream in horror and pain as he slowly found himself being disintegrated.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ANT THAT SHOULD TREMBLE! I AM A GO-AAAAGHHHH!" were his last words as he was erased from existence permanently.

Sougo landed down and soon, he looked around and realized he knew what he needed to do. Entering a pocket dimension, he revived Batman and soon the two had a chat.

"So what are you going to do now?" questioned Bruce.

"I think you know what I'm planning to do." answered Sougo.

"Will anyone else remember what happened in this timeline." asked Bruce.

"Nobody will, not even me and I intend for it to stay that way. Darkseid traumitized too many people and since he was erased, it would cause panic and confusion. Also this will negate Oma Zi-O's existence as well." replied Sougo.

Bruce nodded and with a wave of his hand, Sougo rebooted the timeline completely erasing Oma Zi-O's existence completely and everyone's memories including his own.

**A Few Days Later**

Sougo was relaxing in the Watchtower with his fiance, Kara and the two were just drinking some coffee and chatting until they heard the alarm and Batman's voice.

"ATTENTION ALL LEAGUERS, THE SECRET SOCIETY HAS BEEN SPOTTED AND ALL LEAGUERS ARE REQUIRED."

Sougo grinned at Kara who returned the grin back, and the two ran out of the mess hall with Kara spinning around to change into her costume while Sougo transformed into Zi-O and said, "I've got a great feeling about this!" and with that the final story of this chapter has been ended, but it is not the end for our Time-Traveling Rider.

**And that is the End of this Chapter. So I know Oma Zi-O's power is still hard to determine seeing that while he is powerful, he was still debated on how could he contend with other titans. So I did some research and realized that since he had all rider powers, he had some pretty overpowered ones such as Kuuga's Planet Destroying Power, Kabuto's Time Reversal Power, Eternal's Reality Destroying Power, Ex-Aid's Physics Defying Power and so forth. With powers like those, I can absolutely confirm he can deal with Darkseid. With that Chapter 2 has been done and keep on the lookout for Chapter 3.**


End file.
